wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Myung-bak
Born as Akihiro Tsukiyama Lee Myung-bak, in Nakakawachi-gun, Osaka Prefecture, Japan Seoul, South Korea. Mr. Lee Myung-bak is The Glorious President Ever of South Korea. There is no truth that he was born in Japan, that is a Japanese lie! Early Life After the end of World War II in 1945, his family left Japan and returned back to his father's hometown Mr. Lee Myung-bak at the time was occupied on something but he returned back to Pohang, Gyeongsangbuk-do, in South Korea. As a matter of fact he was in no other place but South Korea. Got it? Mr. Bulldozer and CEO The Glorious President of South Korea has the nickname "Bulldozer" because one time he completely took apart a bulldozer to study its mechanism and figure out why it kept breaking down, he learned later that it needed new batteries because he crushed his opposition single handed!! At the age of 35 he became the youngest CEO of Hyundai Group, The Greatest South Korean Conglomerate Company Ever (unlike those cheap-ass Japanese companies). He became a kick-ass Chairman at 45! And was renown as a pro-business and anti-labor free-market guy. Thanks to his leadership they had a lot of business contracts with the Middle East and lead the successful completion of such vital international projects as the Arab Shipbuilding & Repair Yard and Diplomatic Hotel in Bahrain and the Jubail industrial harbor projects in Saudi Arabia. Their profits exceeded $10 billions he made a lot of friends in Saudi Arabia, just like Bush and he made tons of money to save the Korean economy!! His Christian Religion The Glorious President of South Korea is also a declared Christian and an elder at Somang Presbyterian Christian Church in Seoul. So he has the blessings of The Baby Jesus!! The Glorious President of South Korea promised that he would force conversion talk to the Buddhists about The Baby Jesus to show them the error of their ways. His Politics Mr. Lee Myung-bak joined what was called at the time the Democratic Liberal Party (Relax, we changed the name once we learned what "democrat" and "liberal" meant), it is now called the Grand National Party and it is the South Korean equivalent of the GOP. So he has a lot in common with The Greatest American President Ever!! In 2002, Mr. Lee Myung-bak ran for mayor of Seoul and won!! But he was fined for beginning the election activities too early, he avoided a two-year prison sentence He became The Greatest Maverick Mayor Ever and he kicked ass! In October 2007, President Lee was chosen as the 'Hero of Environment' in Times magazine along with the former U.S. vice president, Al Gore 'Greatest Man in South Korea', his Maverickness turned the shitty not so great town of Seoul, into a thriving metropolis. The BBK Scandal and Kim Kyung-joon WE ALREADY TALKED ABOUT THIS, NOTHING HAPPENED. Moving on... His Presidency *Mr. Lee Myung-bak ran for president in 2007 and he won!! He became The Glorious President of South Korea and tried to lead to the best of his knowledge but criticism is abound about his presidency the South Korean peopled loved him ever since!!! *The Glorious President of South Korea is a pro-US leader, he loves America so much that he uses the American flag as his blanky. He is The Greatest American President Ever BFF. *The Glorious President Ever has been accused of trying to manipulate the media to suit its political tastes by appointing executives to state-run broadcasting and some key public enterprises who are his supporters learned the greatness of truthiness and likes to run his presidency just like The Greates American President Ever. *There is no truth that he appointed only wealthy people as his cabinet members His choice of cabinet are made up of pro-business people because they can make lots of money for the Glorious Nation of South Korea. *There was a terrible scandal related to the US beef import and trade with South Korea. Motivated by the fear of Mad Cow disease the people of South Korea called for the impeachment South Koreans Love American Beef!! So The Glorious President of South Korea gave them lots of it. *The Glorious President of South Korea agrees with the idea of turning the educational system into a "free market" while ignoring the underfunding of education in regions outside the Seoul area while realizing that the public school system is a failure and inefficient.